Mobile phone handsets with integrated cameras have become popular, particularly in the Asia-Pacific market, and such popularity is growing around the world. However, all cameras, including those in mobile phone handsets, are inherently limited in their usability. Specifically, the owner of a camera cannot operate his/her camera to take a picture and at the same time also be in the picture he/she is taking. To overcome this limitation, the owner of the camera may hand the camera to another person and ask that other person to take the picture. Such other person, though, will often be a stranger, the trustworthiness of whom is generally not known. Moreover, a stranger may not know how to properly operate the camera to obtain the picture desired by the owner of the camera.
Another method that is available to the owner of a camera to facilitate the taking of a picture with the owner in it is to set the camera on a mount, such as a tripod, direct the camera to where a photograph is to be taken, set a timer on the camera to take a picture after a predetermined amount of elapsed time, and then pose in front of the camera until the photograph is taken. However, a drawback with such method is that it is difficult to properly adjust a camera when a subject of a photograph to be taken with the camera is not present in the view of the camera when the camera is being set up. Moreover, such photographs tend not to be candid. Still further, cameras integrated into mobile phone handsets do not typically include timers or the capability of being mounted on supports, such as tripods.
Accordingly, a continuing search has been directed to the development of methods and systems by which a person may not only obtain photographs of him/herself, but may obtain such photographs that are candid.